The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
When a pointer, such as a finger or a stylus of a user touches a touch panel, a capacitance value of a touch sensing element of a touch system is changed, and therefore by means of monitoring the capacitance value in real time, the touch system can detect whether a touch event occurs and if the touch event occurs, an orientation where the touch event occurs. However, because a capacitor itself has an attribute of a coupling effect, capacitors can transmit data in a non-contact manner. Therefore, how to exchange information by using capacitance of the touch sensing element of the touch system is also one of directions of future development.